Seven Days
by tiggytiger2012
Summary: (AU) When Gray agrees to go to the beach with his roommates Natsu and Lucy, he has no idea what he's signing up for. Main focus is Gruvia, but also Nalu and Gajevy
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Days **

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

"You're going to the beach?"

In their small kitchen, Natsu nodded. His pink hair was still a scruffy mess, his beloved scarf hastily thrown around his neck, his t-shirt and pajama pants still wrinkled from the night's sleep. He punched some numbers into the yellow stained microwave (somebody had left popcorn in there for too long), and glanced over at Gray.

"Yea, you coming or what?"

Gray set the TV remote down on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch cushions, meeting his roommate's stare. His raven head was messier than usual, and he was still in his pajamas- indigo sweatpants and of course, no shirt.

Natsu and Gray had grown up in the same neighborhood and gone to the same schools, and despite their constant bickering, had become (kind of) good friends. The two had decided to go to the same college- Fairy Tail University (why it was called that, Gray had no idea)- and had ended up rooming together. Well, the two of them and one other person.

"Well, when are you going?"

Natsu paused, staring at the ceiling, thinking. He was silent for a long time, and Gray was beginning to think he had already forgotten the dates of the trip.

"June 17-24. We get there on a Saturday, and leave on a Saturday. It's two weeks from now. The place isn't far, it's only like an hour away," their third roommate, Lucy, answered his question as she waltzed down the hallway. Her red Panda Express uniform was tucked into black dress pants, and it was clear that she had already taken care of her makeup.

Gray didn't mind Lucy. She was a nice girl, had a lot of interesting stories to tell, and she had a special talent when it came to cooking. She wasn't too hard on the eyes, either.

Gray remembered the first time Natsu brought her to their apartment, a little over three years ago. She had been plenty shy and awfully quiet, but since that time, she had gotten much more comfortable with the guys. In fact, she had just moved in with them a couple months ago, but she had visited so often before that nothing really seemed different.

"Sure, I'll go. It's not like I have a job or anything, anyway," Gray agreed, pulling out his phone. Honestly, he wouldn't mind having the apartment to himself for a week, but he also wouldn't mind being at the beach for a week.

"But... You guys do know that it's supposed to rain that entire week, right?"

"It's the only week I can take off of work," Lucy explained, pulling her silky blonde hair into a tight side ponytail.

"Yea, Lucy and I actually have jobs. Unlike you," Natsu exclaimed loudly, shooting Gray a pointed look just as the microwave beeped. Gray rolled his eyes and turned off the TV, but didn't move from the couch.

"I told you guys, I have an interview in July!"

Natsu muttered something under his breath, and Lucy came up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Whatcha cookin?" She asked, her chocolate eyes gleaming. Natsu pulled out leftover hot wings from the night before, and Lucy rolled her eyes. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the door.

"Alright guys, I'm off to work. Natsu, try to eat something a little healthier than chicken wings for lunch. And Gray, if you go out later, remember to put on a shirt, okay? We don't need a repeat of last time," She ordered, slipping her shoes on. Heartbeats later, she was walking out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

Natsu gazed at the closed door with a wistful expression in his eyes. "She really is something, isn't she?" He sighed, smiling softly to himself. Gray simply grunted in reply.

Gray wasn't one for love, or romance, or anything like that, but he had to admit, those two were pretty cute.

Gray sleepily opened an eye, his body bouncing from the gravel road the red SUV was traveling down. Lucy was driving (Natsu couldn't drive anywhere, he always complained about carsickness) and chatting to a sickly Natsu, who hadn't said a word in twenty minutes. Gray sat in the back seat, surrounded by luggage, lazily looking out the window. The car was surrounded by scruffy trees, but the brush was so thick that he couldn't see the ocean. They had been traveling for about an hour, which meant they should arrive any minute now.

He had learned that they were staying at a two bedroom cabin (Lucy and Natsu were sharing a room) at a secluded beach that Lucy's father owned. There was another cabin built there that another family owned, but the group didn't know if anyone was going to be there that week.

Lucy turned a corner, and they pulled into a gravel driveway in-between two wooden cabins. In front of them a huge white truck was parked, and Gray couldn't see what was ahead of that. Lucy turned off the engine and Natsu's face immediately seemed to brighten.

"Welcome to the Heartfilia beach house!" She exclaimed, pushing her door open and stepping out onto the gravel. Gray hopped out beside her and hesitantly walked in front of the truck.

The cabins were surrounded by woods, but the actual space in front of them was bright, shining sand. The ocean stretched out as far as he could see, bright sunlight glinting off of the calm water. To the far left was a long stretch of jetty rocks, and to the far right was a shaky wooden pier. A cozy looking fire pit surrounded by logs was in the center of the clearing, and in the shallow water by the shore, a volleyball net was constructed.

Behind him, a car door slammed. He turned around to see Natsu and Lucy hobbling over to him. Natsu's arm was draped around Lucy's shoulders, probably because the poor guy was still recovering, but besides that, the two seemed beyond excited.

To his right, he heard a faint creaking noise, and he turned to see someone hesitantly opening the door of the cabin. There were nervous whispers, followed by an annoyed grunt, and then suddenly two people tumbled out the door and appeared in front of the curious group.

A tiny girl with choppy sky blue hair and wide, chestnut eyes alongside a tall, gruff man with a spiky black mane and menacing red eyes were walking over to the group. The girl had a bright smile spreading across her face, and was wearing a long summer camp shirt (she had probably volunteered at one) with short red shorts. The guy just had a t-shirt and jeans, and despite the fact that his rough gaze remained, he softened a bit when her tiny fingers wrapped around his arm. They stopped walking, and Gray took a step back. Honestly, that guy was giving him a case of the nerves.

"Hey! I'm Levy," the bluenette introduced, not seeming to notice or care about the heavy awkwardness hanging in the air, "and this is my boyfriend, Gajeel. We came here with his sister, Juvia", she paused, turning around to see if the mystery sister was coming, "but she should be out in a minute. Who are you guys?"

Lucy answered, introducing herself and the guys, and Levy commented on the Harry Potter shirt Lucy was wearing. Moments later the girls were squealing as if they had known each other for years. The three guys exchanged a glance (they knew this feeling all to well), but Gray's attention was jerked back to the cabin as he heard a door slam for the third time.

She had wavy, cerulean hair that tumbled all over her shoulders, and stormy indigo eyes that seemed to know nothing and everything. The loose gray tank top and scruffy jean-shorts she was wearing brought attention her curvy figure, and her lips were curved in an adorable hesitant smile. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

And she was staring right back at him.

She waltzed right up to him, her cheeks tinted pink, and smiled cheerfully.

"I'm Juvia, and you are?"

"Gray."

That's when the first few drops of rain began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Days**

**Chapter 2- Saturday**

Gray flopped onto his tiny bed, his back sinking into the mattress. The cabin was cozy enough, though in his opinion, it could use an air conditioner. His eyelids slowly shut, and his mind drifted.

He remembered the events of earlier that day.

"_Gray."_

"_Nice to meet you, Gray!" The girl, Juvia, had exclaimed. She didn't seem to bothered by the rain, which only grew heavier and heavier. She turned to introduce herself to an equally oblivious Lucy, only to be yanked back roughly when Gajeel's giant hand wrapped around her wrist. The blunt man had also captured a chattering Levy._

"_Don't you guys think it's a little… wet outside right now?" He grumbled, his red eyes focused on Levy. _

_Levy giggled. "Yea, I guess it started raining, huh? Hopefully it'll clear up soon," she hummed, and then turned back to Lucy, only to see that Lucy was no longer there. A soaking wet Natsu had already dragged her halfway to the cabin. _

_Gray started walking away, his somber eyes fixed on the ground, when an annoyed huff distracted him. He looked over his shoulder to see that Gajeel was forcibly dragging his acquaintances back to their own cabin. Juvia was looking over at him, her eyes unreadable. When their gazes met, she smiled at him, and he quickly looked away, wondering if his face was as warm as it felt._

"_Oi, blockhead! Mind helping me unload the car while my crazy girlfriend makes some snacks?" Natsu shouted at Gray from the cabin door, earning a frustrated shove from Lucy. Natsu grinned and muttered something to her, but she simply rolled her eyes and headed inside._

They had enjoyed Lucy's special popcorn (to this day, Gray didn't know what she did to make it so heavenly) and finished unpacking over an hour ago, but it was still pouring rain outside. He lazily opened his eyes and sat up, glancing over at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was almost six.

His mind wandered, but somehow, his thoughts always seemed to lead back to one thing- her. Her radiant sapphire hair, her luminous cobalt eyes, her bright smile that could probably cure cancer…

He had only just met her, so why was she plaguing his thoughts? This wasn't a Disney movie, was it?

He sure hoped it wasn't.

A quick knock at his door jerked him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Lucy standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Natsu and I are going into town to get some groceries. Do you want anything?" She asked him, her eyes bright.

Gray fell back onto the bed. "Ice cream. I don't care what flavor," he muttered. Lucy nodded and turned back to the rest of the cabin.

"Oh, so Gray gets ice cream, but I don't get hot wings?" Natsu's voice sounded faint.

"Natsu, all you ever want to eat is hot wings." Gray could hear the sarcasm in Lucy's voice.

"Cause they're _good_."

She laughed. "Fine, I'll get you hot wings. But only if you don't throw up on the ride there!"

He zoned out of their conversation, but he could still hear voices and laughter in the background. The door shut, and they were gone.

He had finally fallen asleep when a loud knock at the front door woke him.

_Honestly, don't they notice the car missing from the driveway?_

He rose, yawning, and walked over to the door, running his fingers through his messy ebony hair. After playing with the doorknob for a long moment, he swung the door open.

And there she was.

Juvia had traded her earlier clothes for a thin purple long sleeve shirt and jeans, and her cerulean hair was thoroughly soaked as if she had been out in the pouring rain for a long time, but he already felt his mood lightening.

"Hey, um… We were wondering… We, as in me and Gajeel and Levy, of course… We were wondering if you guys wanted to come hang out for a bit? It's raining so they don't really want to go outside…" She shyly looked up at him, her navy blue eyes wide, and a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, Natsu and Lucy are at the store, but I can ask them when they come back," he said, trying to keep his cool.

_Does my voice really sound that weird?_

"Oh…" Her voice trailed off, as if she were looking for something to say, and her gaze lowered to the ground. Suddenly her head jerked up, and she had a wide grin on her face.

"In the mean time, wanna go see the osprey nest Gajeel found earlier?" Her voice was high pitched with excitement.

"Sure, but... It's kinda raining."

"What, are you scared of a little water?" She teased, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Gray smirked. "Do I look like a guy who's scared of a little water?"

"Only one way to find out," she taunted, before spinning around and bounding into the pouring rain.

_Like hell am I gonna let this girl get away_, he thought, slamming the door and racing after her. She glanced back at him, beaming.

He followed her behind the cabin and into the scruffy woods, through the undergrowth and tattered shrubs, until she finally stopped running. Breathless, he slowed beside her. They were still deep in the woods, but the gravel road was beside them.

"Look," she murmured, pointing up at the trees.

There, in the uppermost branches of the tallest tree, was a ginormous bundle of sticks and leaves and hell knows what else. He thought he could see a bird way up there, but he couldn't be sure.

"How did he even find that?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Who knows? Gajeel always finds the coolest things when we're outside. He's really good at finding special rocks and stuff," she answered, her eyes still glued to the nest. Gray grunted in response, wondering if she had even noticed that the rain was getting even heavier, if that was possible.

"I actually like the rain," she spoke, answering his unasked question. She looked over at him, smiling softly. "It kinda feels like home to me."

"Well to me, it just feels wet."

She laughed, and he marveled at the light behind her eyes, a weak smile tugging his lips.

The sound of crunching gravel distracted him, and he turned to face blinding headlights and a familiar red SUV. The car slowed beside them, and the driver's window slid down, revealing his blonde roommate.

"Hey, do you guys want a ride back?" Lucy asked, and Gray silently thanked her for not questioning what he was doing in the woods with a girl he just met (even though she probably would later that night).

"Sure!" Juvia exclaimed, grinning and bouncing over to the backseat. Gray followed, wondering how a girl he met only a few hours ago had the ability to turn his world upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Days **

**Chapter 3- Sunday**

Gray Fullbuster was not a calm sleeper.

It was not uncommon for him to fall asleep in a peaceful manner, with his head on a pillow and his body neatly tucked into several cozy blankets, only to wake and find himself with half his body hanging off of the bed and his pillow on the other side of the room.

There were even times when he'd be sure to sleep with his body in a straight line from head to toe. He'd tuck the blankets underneath him, as if he were a mummy, so that he couldn't get out of bed even if he wanted to.

But somehow, he'd still wake up on the floor.

This morning was no different.

He woke in the late morning, his face pressed into the dusty wooden floor, but his legs were still on the bed, tangled in blankets. He froze for a moment, and then slowly lifted his head a centimeter off the ground, only to topple off the bed in a rather painful and not very graceful motion.

He lay there for a moment, too lazy to physically pick himself up off the ground, and instead focused on his surroundings.

Judging from the blustering noises coming from the small kitchen, Natsu and Lucy were struggling to make breakfast. He could hear clanging pans and rambunctious voices, and the aroma of sizzling bacon and fluffy pancakes was drifting throughout the petite cabin. Light rain still dusted the cabin, but bright sunshine streamed through his open blinds, telling him that it was late in the morning.

Well, at least he had an excuse for sleeping in.

The day before, after Lucy had picked the two of them up, he had helped her unload the groceries from the car (Natsu was too busy lying on the ground moaning about motion sickness). When they were done, Gray told the two about Juvia's invitation to the other cabin, and the group eagerly headed over (Natsu seemed to recover pretty quickly after that). They had ended up staying at the cabin until the wee hours of the morning, telling stories and playing truth or dare and just having a great time.

And Gray had learned a whole new meaning of the word infatuated.

Gajeel, though he was pretty gruff at first sight, was still fun to hang around. Levy was simply a pure sweetheart, and she and Lucy were already practically sisters.

But something about Juvia stood out to him.

Something about her flexuous lapis hair, her gleaming navy blue eyes, her soft voice, her vibrant personality, her curvy- _Whoa, Gray, calm down_.

A frustrated, high-pitched voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Natsu! You're gonna burn the bacon, idiot!"

"Well, I don't know about ya'll, but I like my bacon _crispy_."

"Whatever... I'm gonna get some milk."

He heard light footsteps amongst the sound of the sizzling food, and then the fridge opening.

Silence.

And then, a high-pitched shriek.

"WHERE DID ALL THESE HOT WINGS COME FROM?"

Smiling to himself at Natsu's flustered excuses, Gray sat up on the floor. He grabbed last night's t-shirt and jeans, slipped them on, and then hobbled out of his room. Tuning his roommate's conversation out of his mind, he sank down on the dusty couch and glanced out the window.

And he couldn't take his eyes away, because she was there.

She treaded along the sandy shore, a content smile on her face, and Gajeel and Levy followed close behind, their fingers intertwined. She wore a bright green sundress that flowed down to about her knees and drifted behind her as she walked, and her wavy sapphire hair was tied into a loose ponytail.

"Gray!" Natsu's voice captured Gray's attention, and he turned his head to see Natsu stacking all of the fluffy pancakes onto one giant tray. Apparently the hot wings issue had been resolved, because behind him Lucy was quietly mixing some coffee.

"Can you go outside and let everyone know that we have food if they want some?"

Gray grunted in agreement, glad to have an excuse to go talk to her. He pushed himself up off the couch and stalked out the door. Juvia looked up when she heard the door slam, and waved eagerly at him, grinning. He jogged over to them.

"Hey, we have breakfast if you guys want some. Bacon and pancakes," he announced, slowing down beside the group. Gajeel whipped around to stare at Levy, his grip on her hand tightening, and she laughed.

"Sure, we'll go," she accepted, smiling sweetly at Gray. He nodded, and turned to Juvia.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry... I was just going to look for seashells, wanna come with me?" She asked, cocking her head ever so slightly.

The roaring appetite Gray had before immediately disappeared.

"Sure," he agreed, and she visibly brightened. He turned to say something to Levy, only to find that Gajeel was already dragging her to the cabin. Then he faced Juvia, and she excitedly started walking away to the jetty rocks.

"There's usually a lot of really cool ones in the sand over here. They get caught in the rocks," she explained, and he nodded, but didn't really listen. He was far too captivated by the way her cerulean hair swayed with each step she took, and the patterns on her thin green sundress as it rippled in the wind.

She slowed, taking a moment to glance at him over her shoulder, before crouching and running her fingers through the sand. He sank into the ground beside her, searching amongst the rocks.

"So, do you come here every summer?" He asked, pausing in his work.

She nodded. "Yea, ever since Gajeel and I were little. You?"

"No," he mumbled, "this is my first time."

"You like it?"

He nodded, and she smiled at him.

_Has the world always been this vibrant?_

"Woah, look at these really cool ones I found!" She exclaimed, holding her hand out to him. He leaned over to examine her discoveries.

In her palm were two gold-orange cockleshells that glimmered in the sunlight. With her free hand, she picked one of the shells and handed it to him.

"Here, you can have one. It's a souvenir, so that you never forget your first trip here," she offered, her smile more luminous than ever and her indigo eyes shimmering with warmth and maybe something more.

He took it from her, and simply smiled, because he knew that he would never forget her, even if he wanted to.

(Which he didn't.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Seven Days**

**Chapter 4- Monday**

_Is it even possible to rain nonstop for three days?_

Gray paced along the seashore, feeling the steady downpour thoroughly soak his wrinkled t-shirt and jeans. He paused and flexed his toes, allowing them to sink into the wet sand, and looked around the deserted camp area. He knew that somewhere in his cabin, Lucy was probably reading a book while Natsu had his arms wrapped around her, asking her every fifteen minutes if she was almost done. He had no idea what Juvia's group was up to, but he hoped he would get to see her soon.

He needed to see her.

He looked over at the horizon, his mind wandering. He didn't hear the cabin door slam, or see her eyes light up at the sight of his husky silhouette.

"Gray!"

He veered around at the sound of her soft voice, and the corner of his lips curled up into a smile. She broke into a jog, her loose purple tank top and cutoff shorts not leaving much up to the imagination, and he unconsciously ran his fingers through his drenched hair. She slowed to a stop beside him, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"What are you doing out here, all by yourself?" She asked, unconsciously tilting her head ever so slightly.

He smirked. "Says the girl who is also out here, all by herself."

She rolled her eyes, a small hand resting on her hip. "I asked you first," she retaliated, grinning mischievously.

Giving in, he glanced over at his cabin. "It was too hot in there," he lied. To be honest, he didn't really know why he was at the seashore. He looked back at her, at her vivid indigo eyes and thick black eyelashes, at her shimmering cerulean hair as it tumbled down her bare shoulders, at her soft, pursed lips, her-

_Gray._

"Alright, your turn. What are you doing out here?" He quickly asked, his eyes darting to the ground, the sea, the sky, anywhere but her.

"Felt like climbing some rocks," she answered nonchalantly, as if that was a normal response.

(As far as he knew, it wasn't.)

He allowed himself to look back at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "...In the rain? Isn't that unsafe?"

She laughed and started walking away, as if she knew he would follow.

"Well, I guess you'll have to catch me if I fall, right?" She exclaimed, tossing her head over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling playfully. With that said, she eagerly bounded to the jetty rocks, and he simply stood there, dumbfounded.

_How can I catch someone I've already fallen for?_

Well, it wasn't like he had a choice, right?

She pulled herself up on the rocks, and he protectively followed close behind, but she seemed to know what she was doing. She climbed slowly, carefully placing her bare feet in specific spots, as if she had already mastered these rocks.

(Which she probably had.)

Her arms were slightly raised for balance, and her eyes were sharp with concentration, but she still spoke to him. She talked to him about anything and everything, and he focused on her words as best as he could, never tiring of hearing her voice. The rain made the rocks extremely slippery, and there were times when Gray almost slid off, but he always managed to save himself at the last minute. After all, he needed to be there to help Juvia, right?

However, it didn't look like she needed much help. She hadn't slipped once, and Gray was reminded about what she had said about the rain, how it felt like home to her. And she certainly did look like she was at home- a content smile had infected her lips, her eyes, though stiff with concentration, were still gleaming with a warm light, and her body seemed to flow from one rock to the next, as if she belonged out here, with the crashing sea and the pouring rain.

He could watch her forever.

But, good moments never last.

It all happened in slow motion.

She was telling him about the village she and Gajeel used to live in when they were younger –some place called Phantom Lord- when it happened. She carefully placed her foot down on a steady-looking rock, but the slick rain plus the already-loose rock plus her body weight was too much. The rock skidded out from under her, and she tumbled down, her feet sliding all over the place.

Without thinking, Gray launched himself forward. Luckily, he landed on a steady surface, and he instinctively threw his arm out to her, his body stretched out and his strong hand latching onto her wrist. He pulled her up onto his rock, and she intuitively clung onto his arm as the rocks she had been previously standing on tumbled away.

"Caught ya," he murmured, gazing down at her, and she shyly met his gaze, her navy blue eyes unreadable. She slowly stepped away from his arm, but allowed their fingers to linger together for just a small moment.

"I think I've had enough rock climbing for one day," she responded, gingerly tucking a loose hair behind her ear, a smile tugging at her lips. Then she hiked away, her fingers slipping away from his, and hopped to the sandy seashore. He slid down beside her, wondering where this sudden burst of timidness came from.

Just as he thought that, she suddenly spun around, a familiar grin on her face.

"Tag!" She squealed, roughly shoving his arm before darting away, bright laughter tumbling from her lips.

He stared at her for long moment, and she finally veered around, standing at the other end of the campground.

"You gonna catch me, or what?" She teased, shouting across the campground.

"Playing in the rain? Isn't that a bit… childish?" He yelled in response.

She gave him a skeptical look, resting a hand on her hip. "So what? Are ya scared or something?"

_Come on, Gray, what's the worse that could happen?_

He smirked. "Well, you asked for it!" He bellowed, chasing after her, and she raced away, screeching excitedly.

And so they played in the rain, laughing and running and shrieking as the sun went down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven Days**

**Chapter 5- Tuesday**

Three days.

That's how long it took for the girls to decide that enough was enough, the weather wasn't going to get any nicer, and that the time had come to go swimming.

That's why on the fourth morning, instead of sleeping in (thoughts about a certain blunette had kept him up all night), Gray was perched on the end of the flimsy wooden dock, his eyelids drifting. The weather actually wasn't too bad, despite the light drizzle the sun was still shining.

Natsu and Lucy were playing some kind of weird wrestling game in the waist length water toward the shore, but it didn't look like Lucy was enjoying herself very much. Then again, all Gray could see was violent splashes, and all he could hear was frustrated squealing and laughter. Levy had somehow convinced Gajeel to give her a piggyback ride in the same area that Natsu and Lucy were in. She clung onto him excitedly as he drifted through the water, her eyes gleaming and her smile so bright that even the gruff man's eyes softened.

Footsteps on the wooden dock jerked Gray from his sleepy observations, and he turned to see Juvia strolling over to him.

All he could think was, _woah. _

She was definitely dressed for swimming- her hair tied back in a loose pony tail, her bare feet slapping the rickety wooden planks of the dock, a ruffled blue-violet bikini enhancing her every ample curve and- _Gray, I swear to god. _

He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She finally arrived at his side, her smile bright enough to light up his whole universe, and he murmured a greeting.

"How come you aren't in the water?" She asked, crossing her arms and glancing at his blue trunks and bare chest.

"Well, I'm gonna get wet regardless, so why move when I can just sit here?"

She rolled her eyes, crouching down beside him.

"All you gotta do is float," she argued, her voice quiet and a smile teasing her lips.

"I would have to stand up to get in, and I don't want to do that," he countered, his voice more quiet, her smile infecting him.

"Well," she was practically whispering, her eyes sparkling mischievously, "I can help with that."

By the time he realized her plan, it was too late. She had already planted her (surprisingly strong) hands on his shoulder blades, and in one quick movement, she succeeded in pushing him off the dock.

He managed to twist around in midair and latch on to her wrist, triumphantly pulling her body close to his as they tumbled into the water. Her back was pressed against his chest, and his arm wrapped around her smooth belly.

He could barely hear her shrieks and laughter over their crash landing, and when they tumbled into the cool water, she slipped out of his hold. For a seemingly long moment, they lingered underwater, and he could feel her smooth hand sliding through his fingers, and he felt a sudden urge to grab her, pull her close, and never let go. He longed to wrap her gentle form up in his arms, to feel her heart beat against his, to surround and be surrounded by her. He craved her touch, her love, her.

But the moment ended, and they resurfaced all too soon. She glared at him in the shoulder length water, faking frustration but unable to stop a grin from spreading across her lips. For a moment he was confused, but then the fog in his head cleared and his memory of the past minute returned.

"What was that for?" She exclaimed, crossing her arms under the water.

"Same reason why you pushed me in," was his grumbled reply.

She opened her mouth, ready to deliver her retort, but was cut off when a (rather large) beach ball hit the back of her head. She veered around to find Gajeel roaring with laughter, his arm still outstretched. Levy was chatting with Lucy.

For a moment Gray wondered where Gajeel had even gotten the beach ball, but his thoughts were cut off by violent splashing as Juvia grabbed the beach ball and bounded over to Gajeel, no doubt for revenge. Gray followed slowly, coming to a stop beside Natsu and the other girls. He watched as the siblings wrestled for the beach ball, laughter tumbling from them. Gajeel held the inflatable high over his head while Juvia struggled to climb up his back and grab it, but she slid down each time.

"Levy! Help me!" Juvia squealed, and the tiny blunette eagerly bounced over, shouting out a war cry. Gray watched as the two girls overwhelmed the giant man, a soft smile on his face. He was jerked out his observations when suddenly an elbow dug into his ribs.

He jumped, and turned to see Lucy extract her elbow, a broad smile on her thin lips and a teasing glint her eye. She waggled her eyebrows, and Natsu popped up behind her, the same mocking expression on his face.

"So, Gray... Who are ya thinking about?" Lucy teased.

"It's not like that!" He informed her, crossing his arms.

"I don't really blame you. She _is_ very pretty," Lucy continued, ignoring his protests. "She has a great personality too, and honestly, I think she's into you."

"Nothing's going on, I swear!" He argued, but he could feel tiny butterflies fluttering in the pits of his belly.

_I think she's into you._

"Whatever," she muttered, a knowing look in her eyes. Then she hopped over to Levy, who was holding the beach ball high up over her head, and joined the two girls in their victory lap around an exhausted Gajeel. Natsu eased closer to Gray and opened his mouth to say something, but Gray grumpily cut him off.

"Don't say a word."

Natsu thought for a long moment.

"Okay then, cat."

"... What?"

"You told me not to say a word, so instead of saying a word, I said cat."

Gray stared at him for a long moment, dumbfounded, and Natsu smugly smiled back, his chin held high in triumph.

"Hey, when you two princesses are done flirting, you wanna play some volleyball with us?" Gajeel's deep voice snatched the two boys attention. Gray prepared a retort, but Natsu was already splashing over to the group, his pink tufts of hair being smoothed by the light rain.

It had been a long day, full of swimming and laughter and excitement. But now, the day was at an end, and the sun was sinking into the ocean, painting the sky with reds and oranges and violets. A soft rain cleansed the smooth waves and ruffled sand.

Gajeel and Levy were making dinner for everyone inside Lucy's cabin, and Lucy was taking a shower. As for Natsu… Hell knows what Natsu was up to.

Gray was resting in the sand, right about where the trees started, his back leaning on a thick tree trunk, a damp green towel in his arms. He watched Juvia as she slowly paced across the beach, observing the tiny splashes created in the shallow water with each step she took. Her body was soaked with both rain and sea water, but she didn't seem to notice. She had been swimming all day, and he could tell she was exhausted by the fog in her eyes and the lethargy in her steps. She paused in her pacing, and then sauntered over to Gray, hugging her wet arms.

"I'm cold. Can I have that towel?" She asked sleepily, and he obediently handed it over to her. She wrapped it around her shoulders, her fingers tightly gripping the edges, her eyes staring at nothing. Then she looked back at him.

"I'm still cold. Can you warm me up?"

For a moment he stared at her, dumbfounded, wondering if she was suggesting what he thought she was suggesting. Judging from the way her drowsy eyes gazed longingly at the gap in-between his arms, his suspicion was correct. He removed his arms from his belly and slid his knees a tiny bit closer to the ground, and she crawled onto him. She snuggled into the gap he created, her head resting on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her so that one supported her back and her legs were draped over the other. She tugged at the edges of the towel, wrapping it around her body like a blanket.

"Gray… can I sleep with you?" Her voice was soft and sluggish, and her sleepy eyes met his, their indigo depths swimming with warmth.

"…_what?"_

"I meant take a nap, perv," she muttered, her voice dry. "I'm just really tired, and you're really comfortable, so… And just for the record, calm down. I can hear your heartbeat, and that's _way _too fast to be healthy."

He felt his cheeks grow hot, but if Juvia noticed, she didn't mention anything. She simply yawned, shifting her body closer to his chest.

"Sure, take a nap. You need one," he murmured, and she smiled gratefully at him. Then she turned her body towards him so that her face was burrowed into his (still bare) chest and one of her hands was sliding down his shoulder, and he felt like something inside of him melted. He carefully lifted his arm so that he could gently stroke her soft, wet hair, and he thought he felt her smile against his skin. Moments later her breathing was even and slow, and her body was limp, and Gray knew that she was asleep.

_Do I haunt her dreams as much as she haunts mine?_

Without really meaning to, Gray closed his eyes. A few minutes later, his hand went limp, sliding down to rest on the curve of her hip.

That's exactly how Natsu found them an hour later, snoring in the rain.

"Nothing's going on, my ass," he huffed, but he let them be. After all, two people missing from dinner meant more food for his black hole of a stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven Days **

**Chapter 6- Wednesday**

Something one should know about Gray Fullbuster- he was very ticklish.

Therefore, it only made sense that when something small, cold, and wet poked the exposed sole of his foot, he squealed, spazzed out and fell off the bed. His eyes were still shut tight from sleep, but since his body was tangled up in blankets, he couldn't brace himself for the fall. Accompanied with the tumbling blankets and pillows, he heard frightened yowls and maniacal laughter.

Finally, the world came to a stop. His face was smushed against the dusty wooden floor, his body slowly following. One foot was still perched on the side of the bed, somehow holding up his body, but whatever had disturbed him from his sleep wasn't poking around anymore. Something warmed leapt off the small of his back and scurried away. He could still hear laughter that sounded suspiciously like a certain pink haired idiot. He pushed his upper body up off the ground and leaned back against the bed, wiping his eyes.

He opened his eyes in time to see something small and furry scuttle behind Natsu, who was doubled over laughing. Somewhere in the kitchen, Lucy called out Natsu's name.

"Hang on, Luce! Happy just scared the living shit out of Gray!" Natsu answered, wheezing.

Gray looked confusedly at Natsu, his brain still foggy.

"... Happy?"

Natsu, too busy laughing so hard that he sounded like a retarded seal to properly answer Gray's question, simply pointed at the doorway. There, peeking out from the half opened door was a... cat?

Though full grown, the cat was tiny, probably the runt of the litter. It had bluish-gray fur, a white underbelly and tail tip, and wide blue eyes. Lucy walked up to the door, causing the kitty to hop away, only to hide behind her legs, curiously peeking at Gray.

Lucy gave Natsu a long look before turning to Gray.

"I'm making pancakes, how many do you want?" She asked, ignoring Natsu, who was now leaning on her.

"Four, but, you let him have a cat?"

She smiled, a mischievous glint in her chocolate eyes. "He promised me that when we got back home, I could finally get a dog."

Gray stared at the couple blankly, wondering why nobody bothered to inform him that the apartment was soon to become a zoo. He faced Natsu, who was now slowly sliding onto the floor.

"Dude, it wasn't that funny."

Natsu simply shook his head, his roaring laughter slowed to a violent giggle.

"Well, put a shirt on, cause we're going into town later with Levy and the others," Lucy ordered, before walking out of the doorway, closely followed by Natsu and the cat.

The trip to town had been interesting, to say the least.

It had involved a determined hunt for cat food, an intense fifteen minute argument between Natsu and Lucy about the purchasing of a green bandana (eventually Natsu won, and bought the "badass" bandana for Happy), a little man with bright orange hair that seemed to follow the group everywhere (he kept saying something about parfum, whatever that is), an hour long stop at a book store, another intense hunt for saltwater taffy (surprisingly, they came up empty handed), and last but not least, an almost-food-fight at a local seafood restaurant.

Now Gray was sprawled out on the couch, his eyelids heavy. Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, and Natsu were all somewhere in the room; in all honesty, Gray didn't really care where exactly they were standing or what they were doing. Juvia had gone to her cabin to take a shower a long time ago, but Gray knew better than harassing a girl while she's taking a shower (unlike a certain pink haired idiot). His head was swimming with thoughts, mostly about a certain bluenette. She had seemed kind of distant today, but there was one thing that Gajeel had said to him that stood out in particular. It had happened when they were walking along the boardwalk, heading for the car.

_Lucy and Levy were up ahead, chatting relentlessly, and Natsu strided alongside Lucy, his hand surrounding hers. Gajeel trailed behind Levy, and way behind the group, Gray ambled beside Juvia. He glanced down at her, only to notice that she was stumbling along, her eyes half closed. _

"_You tired?" He asked, smiling softly._

_She nodded, her cerulean hair bouncing each time she moved her head. Then she looked up at him, her foggy navy blue eyes meeting his ash-colored ones. _

"_Can you carry me to the car?" She pleaded. He looked at her for a long moment, dumbfounded._

"_Uhh… Sure?"_

_He knelt down, and she laced her soft arms around his neck. His hands wrapped around her smooth legs, and he picked her up piggyback-style, making sure she was latched onto him comfortably before he started moving. Her body was pressed up against his, and he fought to stay calm._

_But then she leaned up to his ear, and in her sweet voice, murmured a thanks. Her warm breath tickled his ear, and his heart went into overdrive, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, her soft cheek brushing his and her eyes drifting shut, and it took all of his self control not to kiss her right then and there. _

_It was at that moment that Gajeel chose to glance over his shoulder. Gray could feel his sharp gaze washing over them, and now his heart was hammering for a completely different reason._

"_...Do you want me to put her down?" He asked tentatively, afraid of both waking Juvia and the overprotective man ahead of him that was probably plotting his death at that very moment._

_But to his surprise, Gajeel smiled. "Nah, I'm alright with it. Impressed, even."_

_Gray gave him a confused look. "Impressed?"_

_Gajeel chuckled, sliding his hands into his pockets._

"_Yeah, I'm impressed. After all, you're the first one she's opened up to in years." With that said, Gajeel turned around to catch up to Levy, leaving Gray to ponder over that comment._

Juvia had seemed awfully quiet that car ride. Then again, she had been squashed in the backseat with Gray, Natsu, and Lucy. Still, it wasn't like her to be that withdrawn…

"_After all, you're the first one she's opened up to in years."_

Was he hinting at what it sounded like he was hinting at?

Tiny paws on his stomach brought him back to reality, and he opened an eye to see Happy climbing on. The cat put all four paws on Gray's body before plopping down on his chest, his tiny black nose bumping into Gray's chin and his new bandanna tickling his neck. Happy blinked, his blue eyes wide, before letting out a soft meow.

"Dude… Your breath smells like fish…" Gray mumbled, covering his nose with a free hand. Happy simply nuzzled Gray's chin again before moving over to Gray's legs, allowing him to sit up.

"Hey, he's up!" A voice exclaimed, and Gray turned just in time to see Natsu stampede to the couch. "We're gonna play Pictionary, so go ask Juvia if she wants to join. And give me my cat," he ordered, scooping up Happy with one arm. Gray opened his mouth, ready for a retort, before deciding that it was a lost cause. He pushed himself up off the couch and out the door.

Outside, a heavy storm was raging. It was so foggy that he couldn't see five feet in front of him, so he stumbled blindly through the rain to Juvia's dark cabin. He swung the door open easily, his cold, wet clothes clinging to his body, and crept inside. The cabin appeared to be abandoned, the lights shut off and various things tossed about (Gajeel wasn't exactly the neatest person). He called her name, staggering into rooms and flipping light switches, but it was no use.

She was gone.

Gray stumbled out the door, his heart throbbing in his chest. Normally, he wouldn't worry about a disappearance like this, but she hadn't been herself earlier. That freaked him out.

The rain had calmed from a tropical storm to a simple downpour now, but it was still too foggy to see anything. He couldn't call her name; that would make the others worried. Besides, she was probably off in her own little world and wouldn't hear him.

_Where are you?_

He scanned the dark, stormy beach, looking for a silhouette, or footprints, or anything. Off in the distance he could see a bright light beam swaying across the ocean like the scrawny trees in the weak breeze, and somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered that there was supposedly a lighthouse in the area.

_Maybe you're over there?_

Another light, much smaller and motionless, caught his attention. It appeared to be floating on the ocean, but after racking his brain wondering why there was a light floating on the ocean, he realized it was on the dock.

_What if...?_

He bolted over to the dock, the fog growing denser with each step he took. It was so dense, in fact, that he didn't even know he was on the dock until he felt his bare feet smack the shaky wooden planks. His only thought was to find her, to protect her. As he got closer to the light, which turned out to be an electric lantern, he slowly began to make out a familiar silhouette.

"Juvia!" He called, heaving a sigh of relief.

She tossed her head over her shoulder, but didn't move from her seated position at the end of the dock. Her fingers tightly gripped the edge of the dock, and her feet dangled above the ocean, her toes making small ripples in the choppy ocean.

He finally came to a stop beside her. She kept her gaze on him, her eyes dark. Her long-sleeved purple shirt and black capris were thoroughly soaked.

"What are you doing out here? It's pouring!" He exclaimed, ruffling his hair.

"I could ask you the same question," she murmured, and then turned to face the water.

"Hey," he said softly, squatting down beside her, "what's wrong?"

She gave him a half smile. "What are you talking about? I'm brighter than this lantern!" She exclaimed, holding up the lantern with a weak cheer.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Juvia-"

"I'm fiiiiine."

He plopped down beside her, which caused the entire dock to tremble.

"I am not leaving this spot until you tell me what's wrong."

Well, that shut her up.

She looked back into the murky depths of the water. For a long moment, the pair simply sat in silence. Gray's eyes were glued to her, to the millions of thoughts rushing through her dark eyes, the rain-soaked cerulean curls that tumbled around her smooth face, the soft rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. The rain kept pouring all around them, but neither of them seemed to notice.

_You're the first one she's opened up to in years..._

"Juvia…"

She looked up at him, and he could practically see the gears in her head turning. Finally, she heaved a sigh of submission and looked away from him, at the dark depths of the churning ocean.

"I guess… Just imagine a ship lost at sea right now. The world is dark and merciless, and the ocean is flinging the ship here and there and everywhere, and the rain won't stop coming down. The sailors are alone, lost, and terrified, left to simply wait out the storm that is trying to kill them. Now imagine that ship is me."

He stared at her for a few seconds, wondering how a girl that seemed so at peace with the world could possibly have such dark thoughts. His mind worked rapidly, desperately trying to find a way to help her. His eyes drifted to a familiar light scanning the sea.

He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, and pointed at the lighthouse that was glowing brilliantly despite the terrible fog.

"Well, see that lighthouse over there? It's there to help the sailors, to guide them home. It shines bright when their world is dark, to let them know that they aren't alone in this fight. It's always there for them, just like how I'll always be there for you." He lowered his arm as she turned to face him, her eyes wide as his words sunk in.

He would never forget what she did next.

Before he knew what was happening, her trembling arms were latched around his neck, her breath was tickling his ear, and her smooth cheek was brushing against his (for the second time that day). Her body was pressing up against him, engulfing him. He finally came to his senses and wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her.

"Thank you… Sometimes it just hits me out of nowhere and I don't know why…" She murmured, her soft lips brushing his skin with each word she said. He pulled her closer to his tingling body.

"When it does, I'll be here to make it go away."

He could feel her smiling into his neck, which caused the butterflies in his stomach to go insane. She mumbled something he didn't quite catch, but before he could question her about it, she had pushed herself up and was standing in front of him. She held one hand out to him, the other hand tightly clutching the lantern.

"Are you coming? Our Pictionary teams won't be even unless you join us," she declared, her bright smile outshining the foggy storm.

He blinked and took her hand, allowing her to pull him up. She began walking, and her hand almost slipped out of his, but he stopped her at the last minute. He squeezed it tightly, intertwining his fingers with hers, desperately trying to convey all of his unspoken emotions to her. She froze for a moment, and then kept walking with him at her side.

He didn't let go until they reached the porch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven Days**

**Chapter 7-Thursday**

Today was the day of several things.

It was Thursday, first of all. It was also the 173rd day of the year, more commonly known as June 22nd. In 1894, it was the day that Harry Houdini married Bessie Rahner. In 1991, it was the day that an underwater volcano called Mount Didicas erupted in the Philippines. Several years ago, it was the day that the author of this fic was exactly three months old.

But most importantly, it was the day that Gray Fullbuster realized something terribly amazing, extremely important, life changing, even.

But more on that later.

It had all started, Gray thought, in the late afternoon. The group had spent a long day swimming in the weak rain, and now Gray was sprawled out on the couch, indifferently skimming through a magazine. Natsu lay on the other couch, a thoughtful expression on his face. Gray opened his mouth to ask Natsu what he was thinking about, but then rethought his decision and closed his mouth.

The girls had gone on a beachside walk, apparently. At least, when Gray had asked to join them, he had rudely been pushed aside because they needed to 'take care of some girl talk,' whatever that meant. Gajeel had disappeared soon after that, and Gray wasn't sure he wanted to know what the gruff man was doing.

_I wonder if she's talking about me..._

All of a sudden, Natsu jerked up and veered his head sharply to the right to stare at Gray. Gray jumped at the sudden movement, and turned to face Natsu's intense stare, vaguely terrified.

"Is something wrong…?" He asked hesitantly, ready to pounce off the couch of necessary.

"Onion rings are just vegetable donuts."

The boys stared at eachother for a long time. Long enough, in fact, that Happy had wandered into the room and curled up on Gray's feet before either of them moved.

"...Is all you ever think about food?"

They were then interrupted by the door swinging open and Lucy parading into the cabin, a mischievous grin on her face. Natsu smiled at the sight of her, and immediately pounced off the couch to follow her into the kitchen.

"So, guys, did you know that Gajeel can sing?" Lucy exclaimed from the kitchen. Both boys immediately burst into laughter; Gray jerking up and startling Happy, and Natsu leaning on Lucy, wiping his eyes.

"Guys, I was being serious," she continued, grinning. "And he said that he wanted to play for us in his cabin, tonight."

Natsu giggled. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," she answered, gathering random snacks and tossing them in a basket. "I'm heading over there now, do you guys wanna come? Gray, I'm pretty sure Juvia is over there," she added, waggling her eyebrows. Gray simply rolled his eyes and sank back into the couch, though he couldn't help but notice that his heart did throb a bit at the mention of Juvia's name.

_But if Lucy finds out, she'll never leave me alone. _

Despite that thought, Gray still desperately wanted to see Gajeel sing (and maybe hang out with Juvia too... but that wasn't the main reason why he wanted to go to the other cabin, obviously). So, he waited until Lucy had finished packing her snacks, and once she and Natsu were stepping out of the door, he rose off the couch and tumbled after them. Together, the three made their way to the cabin.

•••

Gray dug his fingers in the wet sand. It was late in the evening (or early in the morning, he should say) and things were finally starting to slow down. Gajeel had been playing for a while, and Gray had learned that Gajeel could not sing. At all. However, when he was just strumming the guitar with no vocals, it sounded pretty nice. On the plus side, Juvia had been dancing to his music, and when Gajeel sang, she sang along with him. It was pretty cute.

Juvia was sitting beside him now, close enough that their arms were brushing. Juvia, who was wearing that loose green sundress again, despite the darkness of the night and the light drizzle that sprinkled them with rain. Juvia, with her warm indigo eyes, her rolling cerulean hair, her soft skin, her curvy- _Gray, chill_.

Beside Juvia sat Gajeel, mindlessly strumming his guitar. Levy had already gone to bed. Natsu sat across from Gray, Lucy curled up in his lap, softly snoring. Natsu kept running his fingers through her silky blonde hair, and the girl had a soft smile on her face.

"Well, Juvia, I'm gonna play one more song, and then I think it's time for us to go crash. Do you agree?" Gajeel interrupted Gray's thoughts with his gruff voice. Juvia nodded, but Gray rubbed his ears.

_My poor ears can't handle much more of his singing_…

Gajeel smiled at Juvia and glared at Gray, as if telling him to do something. Then he started strumming his guitar. The song was soft and slow, and quite beautiful. And even better, it was instrumental. No more ear murder. Juvia perked up at the first few notes, a bright grin on her face.

"What's up?" Gray murmured softly to her, noticing her excited reaction.

"Nothing, I just really like this song," she answered, looking back at him, practically glowing. Gajeel shot Gray another look, this time with Natsu backing him up.

_Oh… They want me to… Oh…_

He glanced back at Juvia, who was slowly swaying in her seat, humming along.

_If I don't, Gajeel might kill me… And it's not like it's the end of the world or anything, in fact it sounds kind of nice… Wait, what am I thinking?_

Well, it wasn't like he had a choice, anyway.

He awkwardly stood up, earning a confused look from Juvia. He could feel his cheeks burning. He paused to wipe the sand off his hands, and then reached a hand out to her.

"Say, Juvia… May I have this dance?"

She gazed up at him with wide navy blue eyes, her lips slightly parted with surprise in the cutest way, but then grinned and took his hand. "Of course," she answered sweetly as he helped her up. He placed a hand on her hip, pulling her close, and she gently laid her hand on his shoulder in response. His skin tingled at her touch. He guided them, softly turning her to the beat of the music, unable to look away from those beautiful blue eyes.

He could feel Natsu and Gajeel's approving stares piercing his soul, but honestly he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was this moment, this soft sway with Juvia in the rainy night, the wet sand underneath their bare feet and the gentle strum of guitar in the background.

The world was at peace for one long moment.

But then a huge clump of hair fell into Gray's face, and no matter how many times he tossed his head to the side, the strands simply fell back right into the middle of his face. Juvia giggled, and he snorted in response.

"Here, let me get that," she murmured, a sweet smile on her lips. Gray held his breath as she removed her hand from his shoulder and gently brushed the strands of hair out of his face. His heart was throbbing in his chest; it wouldn't surprise him if Juvia could feel it. All he could do was stare at the beautiful girl in front of him, and wonder why he ever though dancing with her was a bad idea. She gazed back at him, her eyes soft, and then pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

If he thought his heart was pounding before, now it was creating a small earthquake.

He carefully placed both hands on her waist, gently keeping her body close to his as the pair continued to slowly spin to the music. He rested his head on hers, his eyes gently shut in the bliss of the moment, and he felt her arms tighten in response.

Gray's mind was surprisingly calm. All he could think was how amazing this was, how right it felt, how he never wanted this moment to end. In fact, he didn't even know that the song was over until she pulled away. However, she lingered for a moment, her cheeks stained red.

"Gray…." She started out quietly, her eyes wide and staring into his, as if they were searching for something.

"Thank you," she murmured quickly, before reaching up and kissing his cheek. It was brief, but he still froze at the feeling of her lips brushing his cheek, and he remained frozen until she had already scampered away and was safe in her cabin.

One thing was for certain- Gray was no longer calm.

In fact, he didn't move until Natsu's voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Gray, you know what? I really want some hot wings," the pinkette exclaimed, breaking the silence. Gray turned to stare at him, still in a little bit of shock.

"And you know what else?" Natsu added, hugging Lucy close, "Lucy just slept through that entire moment you guys had. But, I'm sure she would absolutely _love _to hear all about it tomorrow morning."

"You wouldn't…" Gray muttered, starting to get the idea. If Lucy found out what happened, Gray would never hear the end of it.

The sparkle in Natsu's eyes said that he would. "But, she would never have to know about your little dance, if only I had some hot wings."

"... I'll get you the damn wings, asshole," Gray growled, and Natsu grinned successfully.

"Great! The keys are in the car," he exclaimed, slowly rising off the ground, carrying Lucy bridal style. "I'm gonna tuck her in, see you in a bit!" With that said, Natsu made his way to the cabin, leaving Gray to grumble over to the car. It was beginning to rain harder.

He pulled open the door of the red SUV and slipped inside, turning the keys and pulling out of the driveway. His mind was racing.

Juvia.

All of these thoughts, these feelings, these cravings… They were so strong, much stronger than he had ever experienced. Obviously he had crushes on other girls before, but this was so much more intense…

Figuring that some music would help to clear his mind, he turned on the radio. A soft song came on, one that sounded familiar. Very familiar, actually… It had other instruments tossed into the mix, but it did not take long for Gray to figure out that this was the song he and Juvia danced to.

Only this time, it had words. A girl was singing, her voice smooth like water in a stream running over stones.

_But don't you run away, run away, when you get tired_

Ever since the moment he first saw Juvia, everything had seemed different. Everything had more meaning, almost.

_Cause this will slip away, slip away, and start a fire_

He thought back to their first adventure; the hunt for the osprey nest. He thought of the seashell she gave him, the same seashell that was currently in his pocket. Of climbing the rocks and playing tag, of wrestling in the ocean and falling asleep on the beach. Of the long conversation they'd had last night. Of the dance, the kiss...

_That can never be put out_

All of these emotions that he had been trying to contain came rushing to the surface, and he could barely focus on driving. It was like there were a million different tiny voices in his head, and all of them were shouting different things at him.

_Oh hurry, time is running out_

His mind strained to focus on the road ahead of him, but he found that he couldn't. He couldn't put off these feelings any longer, it was time to act. There was no way he was going to let this amazing girl slip through his fingers.

_But don't you run away, run away,_

He felt overwhelmed with thoughts and desires. He never wanted to leave her side, and he would gladly travel to the ends of the earth just to be in her presence. He'd never felt that strongly about anyone else. But it couldn't be…

_Before you tell her, _

Oh, but it was.

_You love her_

And at this moment, while driving to the store at two in the morning in the pouring rain to get Natsu his dumbass hot wings, Gray realized something. Something vitally important, terribly amazing, life changing, even.

Gray Fullbuster was in love with Juvia Lockser.

And he had no idea what the _hell_ he was gonna do about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven Days**

**Chapter 8- Friday**

Gray took a deep breath, clutching the edge of the dock tightly. His toes brushed the water, creating soft ripples in the calm ocean. It was still drizzling, but Gray didn't notice. His eyes were trained on one thing.

Off in the distance, Juvia sat in a canoe with Gajeel. Gray could barely make out her form, but he was still happy just watching her silhouette. She was so beautiful, honestly. Just seeing her smile was enough to infinitely brighten his day, and every time she laughed he got butterflies in his stomach. And when she touched him- oh, those butterflies felt more like wasps.

"Ah, love is a wonderful thing, isn't it?"

Gray jerked at the voice, and looked up in time to see Lucy sit down beside him, grinning mischievously. "Shut up, it's not like that," he muttered, looking back at the ocean.

"You sure about that?" she answered, nudging him playfully.

"Where's Natsu?" Gray asked, trying to throw her off.

"Giving Happy a bath; he said that Happy smelled too fishy and needed some cleansing. I don't think Happy's enjoying it that much, but oh well," she responded, brushing a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "Now, you didn't answer my question. I could help, you know. And I won't tell her, I promise," she declared, winking.

Gray hesitated. He could use some help, he had never felt this way before and didn't know what to do… Sure, Lucy would tease him about it, but she was already teasing him anyway, so what harm could it do?

"Yeah, okay… You're right…" he grumbled, looking at his toes.

"I KNEW IT!" She squealed, kicking her feet excitedly, "Oh, you guys are so cute! Like seriously, you're on the same cuteness level as Gajeel and Levy. I mean, honestly-"

"Lucy! I get it! But seriously, I've got a problem!"

She looked at him confusedly, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"I like her a lot… What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

She laughed, leaving him bewildered. "Really? That's what your problem is?"

He nodded, nervously looking away.

"Well, I think you should tell her. She deserves to know, right? And honestly, I think there's a very good chance that she feels the same," she answered, suddenly serious. He looked up at her, to see she was watching the canoe, a knowing smile on her face. "Well, I should probably make sure that Natsu and Happy are still alive, so I'll leave you here to ponder that," she continued, and then got up and walked back to the cabin, leaving Gray to watch the canoe, his fingers nervously tapping the dock.

_Tell her?_

•••

Gray yawned, drowsily running his fingers through his hair. It had been a long day, but a good day. A good last day. He poured himself a glass of water, glancing at the clock. It read 1:37 AM. Sipping his water, he leaned against the counter. Natsu and Lucy were fast asleep in their room, leaving the cabin eerily quiet. Well, quiet until someone knocked on the door.

He plodded over to the door and slowly opened it, and suddenly he wasn't as tired anymore.

Juvia stood on the porch, her purple tank top and jeans a bit soaked from the pouring rain, but the bright grin on her face showed that she didn't really care. "Oh good, you're up!" She exclaimed, not seeming to notice the sleepy state of the cabin. "Do you want to come with me to the best bakery ever?"

_She wants to go to a bakery? Now? Are there even any bakeries open right now? It's pretty late, I still have to pack for tomorrow- wait, what am I thinking? When have I ever made good decisions?_

"Sure, just let me put on some jeans first."

•••

Gray smiled as the pair pulled up to the deserted boardwalk. The street was dark, all except for one dim sign that read 'TITANIA'S BAKED GOODS'. It was still pouring rain outside, but they didn't seem to mind. Juvia cheerfully strolled to the faded bakery, and Gray curiously followed.

She pushed open the door, and Gray was immediately hit with a wave of sweet aromas. The place looked like a cozy diner- a long counter at the front, and booths against the walls and windows. Dozens of delicious looking baked goods -cakes, cookies, muffins, etc- were on display around the shop, with more behind the counter. Juvia, looking like she was right at home, waltzed up to the empty counter. Gray followed, taking a great whiff of the sweet air.

"Erza! Jellal! Are you guys here?" Juvia asked, and she was answered by a (vaguely threatening) feminine voice. Moments later, a pretty woman with long scarlet hair and piercing chocolate eyes appeared from the kitchen door. She smiled upon seeing Juvia.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while; how have you been?" She asked, smiling warmly.

"Oh, I've been great! There's someone I want you to meet," Juvia answered, gesturing to Gray, who crept closer, "Erza, this is Gray. Gray, that's Erza. She and Jellal used to live in my neighborhood, before they moved here to start a bakery. Speaking of Jellal, where is he?"

"Oh, you just missed him. He's already headed home," Erza responded, and then turned to Gray. She smiled at him, but he could feel her eyes staring into his soul and picking out every wrongdoing he had ever committed. He shivered.

_I bet she and Gajeel got along swimmingly…_

"Gray?"

"Huh?" He asked, jerked out of his thoughts. Juvia giggled.

"A bit sleepy, are you? I asked, do you want anything?"

"Oh, uh… A slice of that strawberry cake would be nice, thanks," he quickly responded, picking the first thing he laid his eyes on. He couldn't help but notice Erza stiffen at the mention of strawberry cake.

"Why don't you two go sit down, and I'll bring you your stuff?" Erza offered, scribbling things down on her notepad. Juvia nodded and led Gray to one of the booths by the window. He waited until Erza disappeared back into the kitchen before turning to Juvia.

"You used to live with her?" He asked, nervously glancing at the kitchen door.

She nodded eagerly. "Yup! She and Jellal used to live in Phantom Lord with us. We're still in Phantom Lord now, but Gajeel got a job transfer so we're moving in a few weeks. I forget where to… What about you, where are you from?"

Gray opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Erza bringing the food. She smiled at them, gave a longing glance to Gray's cake, and walked away. Juvia stared expectantly at Gray, not touching her muffin.

"... What?"

"Try it!" She exclaimed, gesturing at the cake. He gave her a look, and then tentatively placed a forkful of cake in his mouth.

"_Woah._"

She smiled as his eyes widened, and he continued.

"This is just… woah. It's like a party… In my mouth… I love it…"

She laughed, taking a bite of her muffin. "Erza's really good at baking," she giggled, her eyes shining. "She especially loves strawberry cake."

_That explains the weird looks…_

"Just like Natsu loves hot wings?"

She laughed again. "_Exactly_ like Natsu likes hot wings."

He smiled at her, basking in the warmth of her laugh. Just then, Erza came back to the table with a small plastic bag. "For you," she said, handing the bag to Juvia and grinning. "I'm closing up shop, you two just make sure you turn off the lights before you leave, okay?" With that said, Juvia nodded, and Erza went back to the kitchen.

"What's in it?" Gray asked, gesturing to the bag. She shrugged and opened it, and her face immediately lit up.

"Saltwater taffy!" She squealed, unwrapping a piece of candy and chewing it. Gray chuckled at the excitement on her face.

"I guess you really like saltwater taffy, huh?"

"Yeah!" She answered, her eyes bright. "Gajeel and I get some every time we come here. But lately, it's been harder to find. I wonder where Erza found this stuff?"

"Who knows…" he responded, finishing his cake. "Hey, I've got a joke for you."

She cocked her head.

"Why do seagulls fly over the sea?"

"Why?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Cause if they flew over the bay, they'd be called bagels."

She snorted, jerking forward. "That's so… stupid…" she wheezed in between laughter.

"If it's so stupid, why are you laughing?" he teased, wagging his fork.

"Cause it's weirdly funny!" She squealed, trying to pout but breaking into a laugh. He chuckled, his eyes warm.

She cheerily popped another piece of taffy, and then stood up. "I'm about done, you ready to go?"

He nodded and stood as she turned off the lights. They were alone in the dark now, and for a moment Gray stood frozen, just marvelling at her. He watched as she gazed out the window, her indigo eyes reflecting all the droplets of rain, her slender fingers wrapping around the bag of taffy. He simply watched, mesmerized by the way the soft moonlight traced her every curve, how her cerulean hair tumbled over her shoulders like the waves of the ocean…

_I think you should tell her._

She glanced back at him, smiling. "If we hurry to the car, we shouldn't get too wet, right?" He simply nodded in agreement, afraid to speak. He held the door open for her and she smiled gratefully, and he proceeded to follow her out. The street was dark and empty, only lit up by the full moon. He walked behind her, his thoughts at war.

It was the last night he was here, after all.

_I think there's a very good chance she feels the same._

Gray stopped.

Noticing that he was no longer walking, Juvia paused and turned around, her eyes confused. "Are you coming?"

"I… need to tell you something," he said softly, his hands tensing.

"Can it wait until we get into the car…?" She asked, smiling confusedly.

"No, I need to do this here. Now."

She took a step toward him, her eyes flickering with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Juvia, I…" His voice caught in his throat. Why was this so hard? It was just words….

She took another step closer. One more step, and she'd be close enough to touch him.

"I, uh…" Why was he doing this again? What was the point? He was leaving tomorrow anyway, it wasn't like they were gonna have a happy-ever-after….

"Gray…" she murmured, taking that final step. They were soaked by now, but neither of them seemed to notice. He could feel his cheeks burning, but he was so lost in her that it didn't even matter.

"I… I really like you… a lot…"

That was quite possibly the longest moment in Gray's life.

She stared up at him, her eyes first wide with surprise, and then she grinned so brightly that she lit up the entire street, her eyes glimmering with joy. The bag of taffy tumbled to the ground as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. For a moment he remained frozen in surprise, but then he pulled her close.

"I really like you a lot too," she whispered in his ear. He wondered if she could feel his heart throbbing.

"Would you say you love me?"

"I would."

"Then I can say the feeling is mutual."

He felt her dig her face into his neck in response, and his grip on her tightened. Suddenly she pulled back, resting her forehead on his. He could feel her breath fanning across his lip, and he gazed into her eyes for the longest time, lost in the depths of her indigo eyes.

"Does this mean I can…"

He didn't let her finish, instead answered by shifting his head forward a tiny bit and capturing her lips. In that moment, all time seemed to stop. He could feel her fingers tracing circles into the base of his neck, feel her smiling against his lips, and he pulled her closer, wondering if it was possible for a kiss to feel this good.

_She tastes like saltwater taffy…_

He moved his hand up to her hair, tangling his fingers in the calm blue locks. He could feel her leaning closer to him, and he responded by deepening the kiss, smiling at her little squeak of surprise. But, she didn't pull away.

For the longest time, the two simply stayed there in their own little universe, oblivious to the pouring rain or the empty street or the ticking clock. But, eventually, Juvia pulled away. Gray opened his silver eyes to see her gazing up at him, a mischievous grin on her face.

"You leave tomorrow, right?" she asked, her voice low. He nodded, breathless.

"Then let's go on a little adventure tonight."


End file.
